


#GuaMahGituOrangnya

by JuniorJumat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, OVA's Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Alois Trancy</strong>
</p><p>Males ngetik status malah dibuat fanfic XD<br/><em>#GueMahGituOrangNya</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	#GuaMahGituOrangnya

Setelah tantangan siram es yang _booming_ beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini ada tantangan terbaru yang sedang heboh di internet! yaitu tantangan _hashtag_ **#GueMahGituOrangNya**. Para pemain Kuroshitsuji II pun tak ketinggalan. Nah, apa saja hasil kreasi mereka menggunakan _hashtag_ ini, ya?

* * *

Sebastian, di tempat syuting terkikik geli menatap beragam status di sosial media menggunakan I-padnya. Salah satu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah **#GueMahGituOrangNya**. _Tampaknya menarik_ , pikir pria tampan itu tertarik. Lalu, iseng, ia pun menandai beberapa pemain lain di dalam salah satu status terbarunya dan mengetik:

**Sebastian Michaelis**

Harusnya beli stilleto untuk Hannah malah berakhir jadi simpanan pribadi ^^  
_#GueMahGituOrangNya_

Versimu? _— bersama Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus_

Dan dari sinilah, awal kegemparan _hashtag_ itu menyebar ke kalangan seluruh para pemain lainnya. Bahkan tak lupa, para kru juga. Pun sutradara.

Lalu Sebastian melirik kucing hitam yang tertidur di bawah kursinya. Hmm, apakah Manis juga? *FYI: Manis, adalah nama kucing hitam yang diadopsi oleh artis terkenal tersebut, jika kau ingin tahu*

* * *

**Under_Wear**

Sininya nggak kena ikut tag, tapi ngetag balik, ufufu _#GueMahGituOrangNya — bersama Sebastian Michaelis_

_Sebastian Michaelis dan 8 orang lainnya menyukai ini_

·

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Ahaha, maafkan saya ^^

 **Under_Wear** : Ufufu, yang penting hepi, ufufu

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Kenapa namamu menjijikan seperti itu? -_-"

 **Under_Wear** : Karena itu membuat saya tertawa, ufufu *nutup wajah sama lengan baju*

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : *memutar mata* _Whatever_...

* * *

**Claude Faustus**

... ... _#GueMahGituOrangNya_

_Claude Faustus, Sebastian Michaelis dan 25 orang lainnya menyukai ini_

·

 **Alois Trancy** : *ngakak* XD Epic, bro! Epic!

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Dan semoga Tanaka-san tidak meng- _copy paste_ status ini dengan versinya ^^

 **Tanaka** : *muncul* Hohoho...

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : ... -_-"

 **Hannah Anafeloz** : Hoi, Sebastian. Apa-apaan kau menandai namaku ke statusmu, heh? *siap-siap lempar sepatu* Dan stilettoku!

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : *kabur* Ahaha, maafkan saya. Tolong jangan marah *lalu sembunyi di balik punggung **Luka** **McCain** *

 **Luka McCain** : Ah, aku kena tag! Aku kena tag!

 **Hannah Anafeloz** : Lupakan, nak. *dorong Luka pergi* Lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur masalah orang dewasa... *masih mencoba melempar sepatu ke Sebastian*

 **Luka McCain** : Eehh... *kecewa*

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Hmm, hmm, Hannah-san selalu terlalu menyayangimu, ya? ^^

 **Hannah Anafeloz** : Kita masih membahas sepatuku, Sebastian... *hawa horror*

 **Alois Trancy** : *hawa horror*? Bahaha! Coba rambutmu hitam! Pasti makin cocok sama Sadako? :p *lalu kabur*

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : *ikut kabur*

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Kalian berdua, hentikan -_- Wajah Hannah-san sekarang sudah mengerikan sekali, lho...

 **Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford** : *ikutan nimbrung* Eh~? Shieru? Bagaimana kau tahu? *kedip-kedip manis*

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Ia sedang duduk di sampingku masalahnya...

.  
.

"Diam kau, anak kecil," sergah wanita berkulit hitam itu sambil melirik sinis. Sebastian hanya terkikik saja. Sedangkan Ciel hanya tertawa datar. Lalu memandang ke arah tablet di tangannya lagi.

* * *

**Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford**

Beli baju imut-imut, jatuhnya Ciel yang disuruh makai juga XD _#GueMahGituOrangNya_

Cieell~ Aku punya gaun baru lagi, lho~ _— bersama Ciel Phantomhive_

·

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : _Kokoro_ ini lelah, Liz. Lelagh... *sambil nangis batu(?)*

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Bersabarlah, _Bocchan_ ^^ *puk-puk Ciel*

 **Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford** : Sebastian- _san_ ~ aku juga punya _baby-doll_ yang cocok untukmu, lho~ \^o^/

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : ... ^^ Terima kasih, Elizabeth- _sama_. Saya sudah kenyang...

* * *

**William T. Spears**

Ngomongnya nggak buat, tapi dihashtagin juga _#GueMahGituOrangNya_

_Grell Sutcliff menyukai ini_

·

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Hoho, _tsundere_ , eh? :p

 **William T. Spears** : Diam kau, tikus.

* * *

**Alois Trancy**

Males ngetik status malah dibuat fanfic XD  
_#GueMahGituOrangNya_

Haha, Sebastian~ Baca, gih~

_Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff dan 48 orang lainnya menyukai ini_

·

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Link! Berikan linknyaaa! *ngakak* Oke, nanti akan saya buka akunmu lagi ^^ Ngomong-ngomong, saya masih menunggu kelanjutan fanfiksimu yang lain, lho ^^

 **Alois Trancy** : Hoho, sabar~ sabar~ Masih butuh referensi, nih~ Ngomong-ngomong ukuran celana dalam Ciel dan milikmu berapa?

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Jika sampai kau menjawabnya, Sebastian. Pecat.

* * *

**Sutradara Tagh Mengenal Lelah**

Lelagh dengan _shotakon_ , pindah ke _oyaji_ , kekuasaan naskah ada di tangan sendiri, Gahaha! _#GueMahGituOrangNya_ *lalu pasang hashtag ClaudeSebby sekalian*

_Alois Trancy, Grell Sutcliff dan 186 orang lainnya menyukainya_

·

 **Alois Trancy** : Claude milikku~! XD *lalu gegulingan*

 **Grell Sutcliff** : Aaah~ membayangkan Sebby mendesah~ *lalu loncat dari jurang(?)*

 **Claude Faustus** : Hmm... **Sebastian Michaelis**

 **Sebastian Michaelis** : Tak mempan~ ^^ Toh, pairing yang paling terkenal tetap SebastianCiel, ya kan, **Ciel Phantomhive**?

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : **Vincent Phantomhive**

 **Vincent Phantomhive** : Nak, papa tidak muncul di season kedua, lho ^^

 **Ciel Phantomhive** : Minimal belalah anakmu yang dinistahkan dengan pelayannya ini, Pa...

* * *

Ciel mengerutkan kening. Menatap layar tabletnya sambil berkali-kali mengetik, lalu menghapus status yang hendak ia buat.

"Membeli sepatu tapi aku yang — Ckk, mainstream. Naik lamborgini tapi — Jelek. Memukul — Gah!"

Sebastian menundukan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ciel sebelum kemudian tersenyum lalu berkata, "Maafkan saya, _Bocchan_. Namun nampaknya syuting akan segera dimulai kembali. Jadi sepertinya anda perlu menunda keikut sertaaan anda pada hashtag GueMahGituOrangNya."

Dan ia terkikik kala Ciel mendengus setelahnya.

"Ckk, berhenti ikut campur dengan urusanku," geram bocah itu lalu berjalan ke arah set yang sudah ditata oleh para kru. Sebastian tersenyum, dan lalu sebelum mengikutinya, ia menyempatkan diri menatap status dengan hashtag paling baru dari I-padnya.

**Tanaka**

Meskipun supir namun saya duduk di belakang, hohoho _#GueMahGituOrangNya_

Pria itu terkikik. Oh, sayang sekali mereka hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk melakukan permainan yang menyenangkan ini. Tak apa, pikirnya, masih ada lain waktu. Lagipula _Bocchan_ juga belum berpartisipasi.

"Hoo, atau jangan-jangan penulis fanfiksi ini hanya sedang kehabisan ide?" gumam Sebastian jahil lalu tersenyum dan melangkah pergi.

_Pssst, itu rahasia. Jangan dibongkar..._

;END;

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah itu nggak OOC, oke? Lihat OVAnya, deh. Dan ya! Apa kalian sudah mengikuti #GueMahGituOrangNya? Inilah bentuk partisipasi saya! Seperti status Alois sebelumnya~ *lalu high-five sama Alois*
> 
> Tapi, sepertinya statusnya kurang tepat semua, ya? Seperti ada yang kurang kalau dimasukan ke dalam hashtag :/ *ckk, ide... ide...*
> 
> Dan terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca~
> 
> Menurut kalian, perlukah chapter dua dibuat? :D


End file.
